Morning Rituals
by Twilight Posies
Summary: Ginny's thoughts about growing up... Possibly a beginning for a multi chapter story. Just some ideas I had on how Ginny would feel on certain things... PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: This is just my personal opinion on Ginny and how she might feel and act in certain situations and such.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I may wish, I do not or will not EVER own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and might I say bloody brilliant authoress that she is. I'm just playing around with them a bit, fine with you? Good.  
  
Ginny glared slightly at the girl staring back at her, finally giving in to the sigh that she had been holding for what seemed like ages, though in truth, it was only a matter of minutes. She shook her head, a small smirk beginning to dance across her delicate lips as she muttered softly to the girl, "I really don't like you, you know..."  
  
She went through this every morning, willing herself to change, to grow up... to see a different Ginny looking back. But it was always the same reflection in the mirror. That small slip of a girl with red hair, green eyes, and a trace of fading summer freckles across her pale skin. The one who people always mistook for a little kid, especially her own family. She was growing up, and no one seemed to notice, not even her own reflection.   
  
It was hard being the youngest, the baby of the family, not to mention the only girl with six older brothers. From the time she was born, she struggled to keep up with them. They each had something about them, something that made them different, special. The only thing different about her was she was a girl. there was nothing remotely special in that. It was all anyone ever saw in her, "the littlest Weasley and only girl! Must be a dear." Sometimes it made her want to scream.  
  
And then there was Quidditch.  
  
Every one of her brothers had played since they could walk, practicing in the field over the hill. Well, everyone except Percy. and he didn't seem to care a tad about Quidditch unless it paved the way into the Ministry. Bill and Charlie, however, had both been on the Gryffindor team, Charlie even was the team captain. Fred and George were both beaters, and Ron.well, Ron finally got his chance to play as Keeper.  
  
Ginny sighed, thinking over it all. No one expected her to try out for the team, no one even knew she could play. but she could. She couldn't help it, really, it just happens growing up as a Weasley. She knew her mother hadn't wanted her to play, it was too dangerous, but she'd grown up on a broom, same as each of her brothers. And when she was on the Quidditch pitch was one of the only times she wasn't babied.  
  
Sure, there were times she was teased and picked on. what younger kid doesn't get that. She rather enjoyed it really. She even sort of liked being looked after now and then by her brothers, though she'd never admit it to them.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but giggle a bit at that, thinking of last night. If there was ever a time she had been happier to see Fred and George (or seen them so furious), she couldn't think of it. Colin Creevy had decided that he wanted to kiss her, so kiss her he would! Ginny had tried to escape to the girls' dormitory, but Colin had somehow managed to corner her, pining her up against the wall just as the twins walked in. OH! The looks on their faces as the grabbed a hold of Colin!  
  
They could be unbearable though, tending to be way to over-protective about her, especially after that incident during her first year. Percy had insisted on walking her to and from class for ages, and during that summer, she never got a moment of peace and quiet to herself. One of them was always around, and she assumed her mother had something to do with.  
  
And now, here she was, at her fourth year at Hogwarts, and still the same invisible, boring little kid, as she was when she first started. Still glaring at her reflection, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the red strands back into a half ponytail on the top of her head, and tying it off with a black ribbon. She smoothed down her robes, wiping the wrinkles out. She gave small shrug; there was nothing more she could do, till her reflection did its part. Giving herself one last look, she gathered her books into her arms, tossed her scarf around her shoulders, and rushed out of the room, knowing if she didn't hurry, she'd miss breakfast.  
  
She ran into the Great Hall, her pale cheeks glowing rosy and a bit breathless from her dash down the stairs. She walked along the Gryffindor table; spotting Fred and George near the middle, and Ron with his friends nearby. She dropped her books lightly on the bench, before sitting down next to them, and helping herself to some toast and jam. "Good Morning" she said brightly with a grin. 


End file.
